Married!
by obviouslyblond
Summary: Sydney finds out what is up with that thing on Michaels finger (no its not something gross, its the ring) Oh and dont worry, this has a happy ending!!:-)


Author notes: OK guys, just wanted to let u no that this is what I want to happen in the next episode because the end of the season finale made me sooooooooooo mad. So therefore, I had to fix it up.( oh, and by the way, im a total Sydney and Vaughn shipper.  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
I looked at Vaughn. My eyes were starting to fill up with tears. After finding out that I was in Hong Kong and the last thing I remember was something that happened 3 years ago, I also discovered that the love of my life had moved on. I didn't think it was possible to hurt so much. My eyes darted from his face, his oh so hot face, to the golden ring on his finger. This has to be a dream. Everything was becoming a blur. The only thing that was so true in my life, the relationship that had always been there, was gone. I didn't want to be here right now. The love of my life was standing in front of me, and I knew that I could never show my love to him again. Because of his stupidity. Why do men always have to be stupid? Well back to being stunned and sad.  
  
He came over to me, to hold me close. I backed up. How much I wanted to be in his warm, welcoming arms again. But after he had betrayed me like that, no, I couldn't be close to him. He looked at me with eyes that first said, "Why did you do that?" and then sympathetically said, "I understand." He looked at the ground.  
  
I would have run out the door to get away from all of this, but I had nowhere to go. And even if I did have somewhere to go, whom would I run to? Francie was dead, and no matter what anyone said, I was sure Will was gone too. And now Michael, with this? The only person I had was my father, and he wasn't exactly the kind of person I would run to with my problems. For awhile, he was one of my problems. I felt so alone. I need to get a dog. For a second, I considered saying,"Too bad for this girl you're married to, we are making out." But I couldn't do that. At least, not right now.  
  
I spit out the question that had killed me since I say the ring on his finger. "You-you could just move on, like that? I thought we were in love. Why didn't you wait for me, or look for me?" He took a deep breath. "Okay, well it's been 3 years since we last saw you. I am married. Only because we thought you were dead, and I thought that I would never see you again." He looked at me, trying to see my reaction.  
  
The tears came back into my eyes. I gulped. "Who-who is she?" I asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Her name is Roxanne. I married her 6 months ago. I only married Roxanne to lock up the pain, because I thought that if I married her I would forget about you and how much I missed you. But marrying her only made me realize how much I missed you. But screw her, I love you so much." He threw the ring on the floor and flung his arms around me.  
  
We made out passionately for 20 minutes, and then somebody knocked on the door letting us know that the plane was here.  
  
He grabbed his shirt and buttoned it back up. I pulled my shirt back over my bra. We got up and held each others hand.  
  
6 Months later..  
  
I sat in the room with Vaughn as we were finishing up the divorce. He had needed me for support, and I was there every step of the way. I looked across the room at Michael's former wife. She glared at me, and then at Michael. Michael had caught her cheating with her boss in their bedroom when he got home from Hong Kong, and Vaughn had used that as the reason he was breaking up with her. . We didn't let anyone know about us getting back together in Hong Kong, worried that that might make matters worse. I was just an old fling that he got back together with after the divorce procedures had started.  
  
I doubted that if I had met Roxanne a different way we would have hit it off. She looked like she had been a cheerleader in highschool, her dressed up cell phone, her preppy clothes, and her highlighted dark brown hair. She also carried an absurdly little black purse that held her cell phone, her little mirror and lipstick that she occasionally took out to touch up, and her nail file, which she took out a lot because she new that Michael's pet peeve was people filing their nails in public.  
  
Michael's lawyer announced that Michael and Roxanne were now officially divorced. Roxanne and her lawyer stood up and filed out of the room.  
  
Michael had told me that her boss dumped her because she hadn't told him that she was married. She said that she had just gotten divorced. He also fired her because she thought that since they had a relationship she didn't have to work at all.  
  
Michael's lawyer turned to us.  
  
"How 'bout we celebrate?" he said, as a smile spread across his face.  
  
" Sounds good to me," Michael said as he smiled at me.  
  
The next day.  
  
Michael took me out to dinner to have another celebration-just the two of us. He took me to a nice french restaurant.  
  
In the middle of it, he got down on one knee and pulled out a dark red velvet box and opened it to show a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"Sydney," he started out, "I have loved you from the first day I saw you. I know that these past 6 months have been really hard on you, they have been hard on me too. When I thought you were dead, well, I thought I was going to die too. Now that your back, I can't spend one minute away from you, and so I ask you, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"  
  
I gasped. I looked at him and smiled. "YES," I said and I grabbed him and started kissing him. People started staring, but I didn't care.  
  
He stopped me and said, "Lets see how the ring fits."  
  
I giggled. " Yea, that sounds good to me!" I said excitedly. He put it on and it fit perfectly.  
  
We finished our dinner, staring and smiling at each other. Occasionally one of us would say "We're getting married!" and the other one would answer, "I know!"  
  
I love Michael Vaughn. 


End file.
